Blissful
by Mettlei
Summary: Neji was stalking Kiba, but of course Kiba sniffed him out and it seems Kiba is in a teasing mood. Yaoi. graphic. One-shot.


_Warnings: Yaoi... dominant Neji and submissive Kiba. OOC-ness._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing._

_Pairings: Neji/Kiba. _

_An: this is really just pointless smut...long and probably boring...enjoy._

_...Blissful..._

So now he was a stalker... and no less he was stalking the dog boy. he had been watching for a long time trying to figure out what the dog boy liked... so far he had found out that the dog boy liked his dog.

And that damn dog was always with Kiba...

He and Kiba had a good relationship... they talked... they sometimes joked... well... Kiba did... not him.

Neji wasn't the kind of person to joke and everyone knew it... Kiba knew it too and Neji noticed that Kiba didn't seem to mind it... didn't seem to mind his lack of social skills.

Actually they met a lot in the woods because that's where they both were training...

This time too, the dog was with Kiba... Neji scowled while hiding behind the bushes... this was silly... why the brunette attracted him so?

Kiba was loud cheerful and... Just fun... everything Neji was not.

Kiba was shorter than him... lithe... almost fragile comparing with Neji. Of course Kiba was well trained and his body was firm and...

Neji shook his head... Kiba would surely rip his head off if he would come clean and admit that he's a bit into the guy.

A bit... yeah right.

Just look at that guy move... jumping around... laughing... along with that damn overgrown dog... Neji could swear that fucker was bigger than him.

But oh well, he supposed that dog was Kiba's best friend... and that damn dog had just as good scent as Kiba did, so Neji wasn't surprised at all when the joyous brunette landed on the other side of the bush he was hiding in. a low chuckle sounded in the air and Neji couldn't help but shiver hearing it.

"Fancy meeting you here Neji-kun."

Neji scowled. "I happen to train here as well." he said in a flat tone as he usually did... by now he knew that his flat tone does not scare the dog boy away... it almost seemed that Kiba found it amusing.

"I bet you do... are you training in hiding... because you know you can't hide from someone like me."

Neji's face stayed emotionless when Kiba walked around the bush now facing him... he absolutely liked those red coloured marks on both cheeks... he liked that damn spiky hair and dear god he loved the fangs sticking over the soft lips.

"I could if I would try..." he stated knowing that he really couldn't... no matter how good he was those dogs had the best noses in the village. His answer made Kiba laugh.

"Not a chance Neji-kun... Akamaru and I would sniff you out in no time."

Neji looked the big white dog over... why did that damn dog was always with Kiba... his eyes widened when Akamaru as if reading his thoughts growled at him and stepped forward showing all the teeth... Kiba however crouched down and petted his overgrown pet.

"Hey Hey Akamaru... it's just Neji... no need to growl at him... even though I feel like growling at him sometimes too."

Neji's eyebrow pulled up slightly... actually he would like to hear the dog boy growl for him... or whimper like a puppy... or... Neji swallowed hard...

he simply hated when Kiba talked to that dog...what if the dog can sense his dirty thoughts and pass it to Kiba... he would never get rid of the blush that would spread on his white cheeks... and Kiba would probably freak out and... Desert the village or something.

"So Neji-kun how you've been doing... haven't met you since you went for your last mission." Kiba straightened up and Neji saw the dark eyes narrow at him.

"I did well."

"You always do good don't you?"

Do good... do good... funny. Neji's eyebrow twitched and then his lips twitched as he wanted to smirk in a satisfied way.

"Yes I do."

Kiba then chuckled again and Akamaru barked twice...somewhat freakishly.

"Yeah... I wonder do you do good in other aspects of your life as well..."

Neji stared, his pale eyes were so big for the first time in his life, he was sure about that... with the corner of his eye he noticed Akamaru place the paw over the eyes... so even the dog thought the question was... unusual.

"Other aspects... Kiba?" he choked out.

"Well I sure as hell know you're not doing all that good with communication... _Neji_-_kun_..."

Neji's eyes narrowed slightly... Kiba was using 'Neji-kun' so...so teasingly. That little sneaky puppy...

"No one's perfect... pup."

Neji's lips formed a smirk seeing Kiba's cheeks get pinkish... of course it was because of the 'pup'... good. That was his intention after all. And when he saw Kiba swallow nervously looking at his smirking lips, he let it turn into a somewhat naughty grin... somehow the dog boy released something wild in him.

"Ah and there I thought that you think you're perfect in everything Neji-kun."

Dammit... he liked how the 'Neji-kun' sounded from that mouth... Neji's silver eyes fell on the huge dog... if that beast wouldn't be here he would probably jump on the unsuspecting pup... not meaning the dog.

"Don't be stupid, pup... I don't think that about myself." he nearly growled as he popped down on the grass stretching his legs and then pulling them to his body sitting in a lotus position.

"Ah don't you think it's a bit degrading when you call me a pup, Neji-kun?"

Neji smirked even though he was tempted to grin evilly... as funny as it seemed the dog boy was teasing him... almost flirting... the hell, he will play along. He enjoyed himself and the pup right now.

"Of course pup... don't you think 'Neji-kun' sounds a bit degrading...?"

"Not really Neji-kun... we are about the same age... and we are about equals... don't tell me you want me to call you '_Neji_-_sama'_..."

_Fuck_... Neji felt his limp erection twitch in his loose pants... the way Kiba had put emphasis on that 'Neji-sama' was absolutely mind-fucking-blowing! He was still trying to get his breathing even when Kiba popped down on the grass next to him leaning on his hands and stretching the legs before himself, Kiba's face turned towards the heaven as the dog boy was grinning showing off those alluring fangs.

"That's a good idea..." he finally retorted when he trusted his voice to come out at least half normal.

"No, no Neji-kun...not at all."

Neji calmly noted that Kiba was actually teasing him... that naughty smile proved it... the way Akamaru was hiding the face with the paw again proved it and the way Kiba's cheeks were pinkish proved it... well, well... Neji hadn't expected that.

"You have to be superior for me to call you 'sama' you know that... Neji-kun..."

Little tease... Neji couldn't help but let his grin out... Kiba was pulling all the strings in him... the right ones.

"I could..." he exclaimed and the hell he really could...

"If I would let you that is..."

"Not necessarily... I could easily overpower you, pup."

Neji judging from Kiba's soft gasp suspected that the dog boy was aware that Neji wasn't talking about ninja battles... not at all.

"Ah Neji-kun... forceful aren't you?"

"Roughly so..."

Another gasp and when he turned to look at the pup his grin only grew... Kiba was blushing like mad and keeping his eyes closed almost squinted shut... the breathing wasn't exactly normal either.

But Kiba apparently was not shy...

"And what about if I use _dirty_ tricks to overpower _you_ Neji-kun?"

Neji bit the inside of his cheek. He tried not to imagine what those dirty tricks would be...

This was it...

"Bring it on... pup!" he exhaled and shivered when Kiba sat up straight eyeing him carefully, a slight smirk on those plump lips. Neji kept calm as the dog boy whistled to his huge white dog and he was still _trying_ to keep calm when Akamaru actually whimpered and then _left_.

"What's that pup... feel _safe_ without your dog?"

Neji's world crushed down right then when Kiba crawled in front of him straightening up and pushing on his chest with the palm the touch felt hot... as if Kiba's normal temperature would be that of a dog. That however made him lay on his back and straighten his legs.

He gasped when Kiba smiling a naughty smile crawled on top of him, not touching... staying on all fours... over him... looked down on him whispering.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Neji-kun but the pain you intend to give me..." there Kiba paused leaning down till Neji felt the hot breath on his ear... he was frozen... listening intently. "... Would make me whimper like a little bitch... hmm Neji-kun... am I right?"

Neji could not... could fucking not control his breathing! He was now hyperventilating he felt his cock twitch and harden in his pants almost instantly hearing those words.

Kiba was... a demon.

Because... well because that demon went one step further not waiting for his response, Kiba's hot, _hot_ tongue licked his ear and he shuddered, his hands moved on Kiba's narrow hips grabbing them harshly just to feel that body.

"Let me guess Neji-kun... you want me on all fours... you want me all sweaty and moaning loudly for you... you want me scream for you... don't you Neji- kun?"

"What a naughty pup..." he croaked out scolding... all was true... every fucking word.

Kiba chuckled in his ear and he gasped feeling the fangs on his neck biting down gently.

"I have animalistic instincts Neji-kun... I can _smell_ what you want."

Kiba moved down pulling Neji's white shirt to the sides exposing his chest, he pushed himself on elbows and watched the pup lick down his chest and pause on his trim stomach... Neji was in heaven and dear god help him to stay sane.

"And you want... me." Kiba finished, hot pink tongue sneaked out darting in his navel just to circle in there and then move downwards tracing his little black brownish hair leading down from it to his...

"K-Kiba..." he gasped out not meaning to when the said pup pulled his pants a tiny bit lower licking dangerously close to his now fully hard and needy erection.

"Mh Neji-kun..."

Neji felt his cheeks flare up murderously probably harder than the puppy was blushing when Kiba moved back up and this time the teaser actually sat on his lap and then _wriggled_ letting him feel that round ass on his erection... he gasped for air and his hands once more grasped Kiba's hips.

When the naughty pup wriggled again smirking down at him he decided to turn the tables a bit... he grabbed Kiba's arms tightly and pulled him down rather roughly smirking when it earned him a yelp, before the pup could gather himself Neji crushed their lips together attacking the plump lips with his tongue straight away, feeling a shiver run through the pups body and when he rolled them around laying comfortably between the spread legs it was his turn to shiver.

He groaned when Kiba let out a soft moan in his mouth as he pushed his tongue firmly on the hot one... Neji couldn't get enough, his tongue demanded and his hands roaming Kiba's upper body demanded as well, he sneaked his hand under the black shirt feeling the naked soft skin and trim muscles.

He pulled back satisfied to hear and see Kiba gasp for air... more than just satisfied to see Kiba had lost the cockiness for now as all the puppy did was breathed hard and watched him.

Neji leaned down planting hot wet kisses on the soft neck, he bit down possessively and shivered when Kiba grabbed his hair surely messing up his ponytail... not that he cared right now.

He grinded his hips into those below and groaned hearing something really like a cute whimper-like moan, Kiba was hard just like he was.

"Getting hot pup?" he teased biting down on the flawless neck harder this time, he smirked when Kiba arched up to him and failed to come back with an answer. Neji's hand wondered around settling when it found an erected little nipple he squeezed it between his fingers just to have the pup arch up from the grass again.

"N-Neji..."

Neji smiled and kneeled up between the parted legs shivering all through when he looked down just to find the pup panting, the crimson cheeks and the half lidded eyes drove him crazy.

He ripped Kiba's shirt off of the desired body and then he closed his lips over the previously teased nipple groaning when Kiba once more emitted the whimper-like moan... it was a tiny sound but how it worked on Neji he couldn't even grasp. He didn't even know till now that his own body could be so damn needy and demanding... because his erection sure as hell was throbbing demandingly.

When he moved for the twin nub the pup under him squirmed and tugged on his shirt, Neji was smirking in a rather satisfied way as he straightened and shrugged his shirt off leaving them both half naked. Kiba's hands stroked his chest before he could get back down and then he stayed kneeling watching and feeling as Kiba seemed enjoying himself by tracing his muscles on his upper body... it got more intimate when Kiba's thumb played over his parted lips, Neji was looking into Kiba's eyes and he felt no need to look away... he was honest... he wasn't ashamed or anything... he wanted this... and Kiba was looking at him almost with... admiration.

Arrogant as he was he didn't smirk in a satisfied or superior way this time... he simply leaned down claiming those delicious lips once more, putting more passion in the kiss... there really was no question who is dominating... he was pushing the hot muscle in the sweet mouth around and all Kiba did was shiver and slide the tongue against his.

Supporting his weight with one hand on the grass next to Kiba's head his other hand wanting to fulfil his naughty desires travelled down and under the lean body, grabbing on a perfect round and firm ass cheek... he squeezed groaning in the kiss as his hips bucked down hard from the feel... that ass really was perfect... there was just enough flesh to grab and squeeze and he simply loved the loud moan it earned him even if that moan sounded surprised and kind of like 'oh Neji-kun don't do that'.

Oh but he would do that! he pulled away from their kiss biting on the lower lip and holding it between his teeth as his hand pushed into Kiba's pants, he felt the lean body under him squirm, Kiba gasped sharply when he grabbed on the now naked globe roughly nearly lifting the backside off of the ground rocking Kiba's hips into his own hard.

"N-Neji-k-kun!"

Oh god, if only the dog boy would make that kind of noises _more_... much more.

He absolutely loved that breathless and excitedly shocked voice. And then there was the way Kiba was clutching on his shoulders and breathing in his ear heavily, not letting him go.

He kept kneading the tender flesh of the round globe firmly smiling a little tiny ecstatic smile on a soft neck. "Yes pup, anything unnerves you?" with that asked he grinded his hips into Kiba's lightly just to tease.

"Mhh... Neji."

Neji gulped... the cockiness was back in that alluring voice and the next thing he knew he was laying on his back again, he gasped sharply when it took for the little dog only about one second to get out of the remaining clothes except the black boxers... Neji though didn't mind, he laid down watching it as a show and each patch of lightly tanned skin revealed made him drool. Kiba definitely had a nice body... perfectly so.

The sexy creature in the black little boxers, with a tent on the front, crawled on him grinning naughty and showing off the cute/scary fangs.

"You're not worried are you Neji-kun... because..." Kiba's hands laid on Neji's pants ready to pull them off, he shivered not minding one bit, they were straining his nearly painful erection.

"...you know how it is with little pups..." Kiba carried on now pulling the pants off and discarding them randomly, eyes on revealed skin.

"...if they want something... they just keep whining... till they..."

Sharp breaths from Neji as his boxers were pulled down leaving him naked and maybe a bit worried and nervous.

"... get what they want!" Kiba finally finished.

Loud, rather shocked moan escaped Neji's mouth, his eyes went wide watching down as the little pink tongue was licking... the very tip of his swollen cock, sending him into a crazed pleasure, he started gasping for air as that sinfully hot tongue lapped at the head and swirled around it... he could hardly keep his eyes on Kiba but oh he wouldn't miss that show for anything... Kiba's cheeks deliciously red, eyes opened barely in slits apparently watching his man pride.

Neji would never admit it of course but he was groaning and grasping on the grass below him, squirming too when Kiba took him in the hot mouth deep and sucked lightly, one of his hands travelled to brown hair which might he add was the perfect length to fist, which he did first removing the forehead protector. He fisted that hair and then groaned loudly when he pushed the little creature down to take him deeper Kiba _looked up to him_. Neji could only gasp and lock his eyes with Kiba's as that one started to suck him rather roughly letting Neji guide the movements. Up and down they went.

To say that Neji had never experienced something like that would be waste of time... they both were too young to be experienced in this kind of stuff but they were too old not to get experienced. So Neji presumed that Kiba too was inexperienced and still he decided to do something like that... Neji was in heaven and he knew he should pull that sucking beastie off, before he embarrasses himself... but dear god it felt so damn good.

"Nhh... fuck...ahh..." he really tried to stop those moans but that would be futile when that little beast moaned on his shaft nearly making him cum right then.

Kiba pulled away... and Neji _whined_... cursing himself for it, he watched with lust hazed eyes how the pup kneeled up and licked the now swollen lips.

"Big tasty lolly, Neji-kun... want to give the pup the filling?"

Not in his entire life...not once... he thought that naughty and dirty talk would turn him on... but it did... immensely. He was panting like a fish thrown on the shore, trying his best to collect himself failing miserably, feeling his own cheeks red, sweat covering his face, his hair long since messed from trashing his head and above all that he was stark naked and so goddamn _hard_. he knew for all hundred percent that any other creature would repulse him by talking like that but this little pup was simply perfect...

The only thing he managed to do after those words was a loud groan, he fisted the brown spiky hair pushing Kiba down and Kiba didn't hesitate engulfing his big tasty lolly fully, starting to suck it swirling the tongue around the tip every so often...

"Nhaa Kiba... fuck, so good." he choked out and it apparently encouraged the pup because the dark eyes looked at him again and a harder suction was applied on his sensitive hardness.

"Mmmm!" such a simple sound... but when created by someone who is sucking something so damn sensitive... it got Neji squirming and _mewling_ which he didn't know he's capable to do. Didn't care right now, he felt so close... the bliss was coming and he could taste it on his tongue. His hips were now bucking up.

"Nhaa fuck... do it again..." he choked out not caring how he might sound.

But the sucking devil smirked pulling back till only the tip was in the hot mouth and slid the tongue in the little slit, Neji gasped he started to realise what Kiba meant by 'dirty tricks'... it once more left him squirming and nearly coming, his lower muscles flexing and his hips jerking.

He kind of shouted... not that it was easy to admit but he did. The little pup had engulfed him fully again and then... swallowed and then _moaned_ again.

It was too much, he grabbed Kiba's head with both hands and _fuck_ him if he lets that mouth pull away now when he was letting it all out...

He groaned and growled hearing Kiba gulp down his 'filling'... he came hard and all through his great pleasure he was watching Kiba who didn't even try to pull back letting him to keep the head down hard with that little cute nose pressing in his pubic hair as he bucked his hips up lightly for the last time.

Panting he finally released the pup, well he didn't he simply made the touch gentle and drew small circles on the scalp letting Kiba pull back, he groaned blinking furiously to clear his vision.

"Come here." he breathed out sitting up sharply and pulling Kiba in his lap to straddle him as he himself dived for that hot mouth wanting to stick something in there again, he groaned tasting the salty tang, knowing it was his taste in there strangely turned him on further...

Feeling that Kiba was hard as a rock urged him on, he pulled away from the delicious lips and grabbed on the flushed sweaty face, keeping their lips close.

"I want you naked right now!" he demanded and spanked the boxer covered ass rather hard smirking when the pup yelped and the cheeks gained a deeper tone of red.

It really didn't take much time to roll them around and pull Kiba's black little piece of clothe off of the gorgeous body, he hummed satisfied looking at the pup laying on his back under him absolutely naked, absolutely hard and panting... eyes anticipating... and hands... those sneaky hands were pulling his hair tie out letting the mass of dark brown hair spill over them like a curtain, Neji grimaced. He didn't quite like his hair loose mostly because they got in a way, but the pup under him apparently noticed his dislike.

"Their soft..." Kiba simply said with a tiny smile fisting his hair gently... oh well, Neji didn't really care as long as Kiba enjoyed this.

he scowled greatly though when the same pup was about to take his forehead protector off... he presumed Kiba had seen the seal but he still didn't like that green mark, he didn't want Kiba looking at it, he jerked his head back, and winced when Kiba made an almost hurt expression.

"I don't want you to... look at It." he explained.

He was rather surprised when the pup sat up pushing him up to kneel on his knees.

"Neji..." Kiba started somewhat gently and softly and he wasn't all that sure that he will like what the pup will say now. He closed his eyes when despite his words the protector was taken off and then the bandages as well leaving him as from mother's womb, he didn't open his eyes but he felt warm hands cup his face gently.

"Neji-kun..." he felt a light kiss pressed right on his damn forehead where the seal was, the soft plump lips brushed on his, he could feel the pup is breathing somewhat erratic.

"Neji... can we leave the reassuring conversation to later... because I'm so goddamn _needy!"_

Come to think of it... they could do that...

Neji opened his eyes and smirked, Kiba really looked needy. He moved his index finger to Kiba's chest pushing him down on the grass on the back and then the same finger travelled lower dipping in the belly button and then following the little brown hair he found the hard erection his finger touched the base making the pup squirm on the grass, Neji smiled faintly as he watching his own finger traced it all the way up to the top smearing the shiny pearls of pre-come over the tip, he truly enjoyed Kiba gasping softly and grabbing on the grass which Neji already had damaged before.

The same finger then moved up as he crawled higher as well, he however kept himself between those strong yet slender legs. Using the moment when the Kiba was looking at him with half lidded eyes Neji took the finger in his mouth licking off the creamy liquid.

"Nh fuck Neji... stop teasing." Kiba breathed, shivering. Neji took the finger out of his mouth, he was drooling and the finger was awfully wet he traced it over Kiba's lips moaning lowly when a pink tongue darted out licking on his finger.

"Good pup..." he husked and pushed two of his fingers in the hot mouth. "Suck."

He felt his erection twitch wantonly when the pup stated to suck on his fingers sliding the hot tongue on them. Neji watching Kiba sucking with the plump lips wrapped around the digits, the red cheeks hollowing and the eyes looking right into his, started to push his fingers in the welcoming mouth. It was arousing to feel and touch so intimately...

He pulled his fingers out feeling his body shaking from all the excitement and anticipation. He got himself comfortable by kneeling between Kiba's legs, he nudged them wide apart shivering at the exposed sight... gorgeous.

Leaning down over the pup and pressing his lips on the plump ones, he pressed his slickened fingertips on the little wrinkled hole that he found using feel even though he did want to watch his fingers. Kiba gasped in his mouth at the touch but it only allured Neji further as he moved his fingers in circles pretty much copying his moves with his tongue.

He pushed his tongue deeper in the hot mouth as he pushed his finger in the tightness stopping at the first knuckle... he couldn't believe that hotness and tightness in there he pulled away just to look at the flushed face under his. Kiba emitted a noise that really sounded like a small tiny whimper because he of course was impatient and pushed his finger deeper straight away.

He didn't have to think twice on it, he simply gave the pup a peck on the parted lips and then moved down sticking his tongue out and swirling it around the angry red erection, he smirked when the beastie seemingly forgot the discomfort caused by his wriggling finger and moaned arching up the back towards the bright blue sky.

"N-Neji-kun... ahhh... Neji..."

Neji liked the sounds and he heard more when he took the tip in his mouth humming on it and sucking lightly. Pleasure comes first only then pain. That was proved because the pup really failed to react on the second finger when it pushed in and he was sure it was because he engulfed the length at the same time sucking rather hard... he liked the taste though and he loved the loud moans it earned him.. he loved the way they vaguely sounded something like his name... kind of... in truth he though Kiba doesn't realise what he was saying or moaning out... still it was the best sound ever... and Neji thought that Kiba was long since ready when he had wriggled his fingers in the tight opening and sucked on the awfully hard erection for quite some while, but he wanted to find that special place just to memorize where it was so he could actually hear Kiba scream for him... he wanted to hear it!

He was growling in the back of his throat and he was so damn needy again. Kiba's hips started to buck up, panting and moving the head side to side. Neji pulled away observing the writhing creature... it was bliss to realise that he had caused that expression of pure pleasure on that pretty face... he had caused that blush and those lidded eyes and those moans coming out...

Damn it he wanted to find that damn spot now... he wanted to get in that heat and pound... he was panting and he was sure the pup has no idea how very extremely hard it was for him to just wriggle his fingers in that lovely heat. He crooked his digits pushing them harder than before wanting to get deeper if possible even though his fingers were long since knuckle deep.

"Nyaaa! Neji...fuck...aahh! Neji!"

Neji's hips bucked forward involuntary because of the loudness of those moans and because... the little pretty backside pushed back on his fingers roughly and then _wriggled_ in circles, Kiba looked at him with beginning eyes moaning almost desperately and grabbed his wrist trying to push it deeper...

Neji was quite sure that he has found the spot.

He pulled his fingers out almost all the way having to fight with Kiba's hand that didn't want to let him and then he pushed them back hard. Kiba's hand released his wrist instantly and grabbed the grass beneath them, the lean body arched and convulsed with the puppy moaning loudly and gasping for air with an expression of ecstasy.

"Neji...ahh Neji... fu-ahh...fuck me!"

Hearing that Neji moaned and loudly too. it only made him push his slick fingers in the heat roughly, he pumped them wanting to hear more and trying to get deeper he wondered for a while is he using too much force but Kiba erased his worrying by arching and nearly screaming clutching madly at the grass and squirming pushing his backside back roughly.

"Neji...ahhh god. Neji... please... fuck me!"

Mind-blowing...

Neji was growling ecstatic his fingers though roughened up shaking Kiba's lean body with their force and he was sure he was striking the right spot because now the pup was screaming and growling together.

"Nejiii! Fuck...ahh... Neji fuck me now you bastard!"

Neji felt like a wild beast himself when he let out an almost feral growl and removed his fingers instantly.

"That's better!" he groaned out grabbing Kiba's middle and hearing a yelp when he flipped the needy body around exposing a perfect ass for his hungry eyes... Neji long since ignored his own sounds of excitement few of those he let out again watching the perfect ass stuck in the air for him as Kiba pushed up on all fours.

He couldn't resist, he spanked the pretty little ass cheeks with both hands grabbing on them afterwards and growling.

"Relax now." he said but he could see that Kiba is nowhere near relaxed, the lightly tanned body shaking and covered with a thin sheet of sweat same as his. He couldn't drag this, he stroked his leaking cock few times just to spread his pre-come over and then rubbed the tip against the stretched hole.

"Neji..." it really was a soft sound and it made him stroke the creatures soft back before he grabbed on the hips for support as he pushed forward slowly. He moaned when the head went past the first ring of the awfully tight muscles and only Kiba's quiet strangled whimper stopped him from thrusting forward roughly.

"Shh..." he calmed probably himself as much as the pup under him as he pushed deeper, Kiba was whimpering and grabbing behind ending up by grabbing on Neji's hip... pulling him deeper, it made them both emit rather unmanly sounds.

He couldn't say anything as the heat was now all around him clearing his mind from any sane thoughts he leaned down resting his cheek against Kiba's shoulder giving them both time to adjust to the feelings and sizes.

"I was trying to be gentle..." Neji breathed out with his eyes squinted shut, he praised himself for the ability to talk when all he wanted to do was give in and come after few speedy thrusts.

He felt the smaller form under him shake and still gasp for air, he really hoped the pup isn't crying.

"Fuck... Neji... I don't know why the pain is so sweet but you ... have to move!"

Hearing that Neji bit down on the soft shoulder, he pushed himself up and then licked the bruise before he kneeled up and grasped the delicate hips in a steel grip pulling out to half and pushed back in watching their joining point... it was amazing.

He felt like a pervert but he couldn't find it in himself to feel bad about it as he watched the pink hole stretch around his cock swallowing his length over and over again.

As far as he could tell from the soft moans growing in volume steadily Kiba was enjoying it fully now, even if at the beginning there were quite a lot whimpering sounds.

Neji smiled hearing a loud moan when he rocked his hips forward his thighs brushing the smooth ass.

"Mm pup... so hot... so tight..." he breathed out going faster and harder now trying to find that spot.

"Ah Neji... h-harder!"

He complied instantly driving in hard, pulling on the bony hips just to get deeper.

Reward...

"Ahhh nhaa Neji... r-right there!" Kiba moaned loudly but Neji didn't listen he watched the little ass wriggle on his erection hard as he kept it in place with his hands fully enjoying it.

"Neji move!"

And that was an order! Neji threw his head back smiling his ecstatic smile as he started a rough and hard pace slamming in hard, he couldn't stop anymore hearing the pup scream for him on each thrust, he knew he was moaning loudly himself that was of no importance, looking down he released one hip stroking the arching back it travelled to the silky brown hair and he fisted them pulling Kiba up, never stopping his rough pounding.

Kiba's only reaction was a loud mewl when Neji bit on the neck from behind... and Neji growled now snapping his hips forward harder and harder... his lips brushed on Kiba's ear as his other arm wrapped around the lithe chest supporting them both.

"My little pup likes it, hm?" he husked out and moaned shutting his eyes when Kiba fisted his hair turning the head to the side and bit on his lower lip rather hard... those fangs almost made Neji come right then.

"Neji... yess...ahh ...I love it!"

Yes, he loved it too... and he could only wish he could keep it up for longer...

"Kiba... so...ah... so good!" he moaned biting on the shoulder now as he kept abusing the perfect ass, pressing the hot body against his chest just to feel each shiver.

"Neji..." Kiba moaned in return never releasing Neji's hair, the other hand grabbed his wrist though and led his hand for the neglected erection.

Neji felt almost thankful as he wrapped his fingers around the hard organ starting to pump it trying to match it with his hard pounding, he was crazed by the sounds... all the sounds... the skin slapping on skin harshly, the squishy sounds of his cock gliding in and out of the thigh passage in the background, Kiba's cries of pleasure and his own low groans... he didn't realise he's biting down harder and harder as he felt himself so damn close.

"Nhaaa Neji... ahhh Neji..."

It was almost sudden and it _was_ sudden when he felt the muscles tighten around his cock violently, he felt the hot liquid on his hand and the body under him convulsed and arched. Kiba was surely pulling out his hair... he really didn't care, he kept pumping with his hand making sure every drop comes out and he was only sorry that the liquid was claimed by the grass and not his mouth, when he felt Kiba relax he removed his hand wrapping it around the heaving chest and stuck his wet finger in his own mouth tasting his pup and crying out muffled as his peak took him over violently. He kept growling loudly, his hips kept jerking forward rocking both their bodies, he kept Kiba pressed against his chest firmly.

"Nh Kiba!" he moaned out pulling his finger out of his mouth, he was panting just as hard as his pup.

He felt Kiba's satisfied body go limp against him, He pulled out wincing and hearing a low groan.

"Turn around pup..." he barely whispered and when Kiba turned he wrapped his arms back around the lean body, he pressed their lips together... next time he would surely look at the adorable face.

When he pulled back he felt his body shake. "L-lets... lay down..." he gasped out not thanking his voice for that stutter.

...

Neji was watching the sky... it was a beautiful day... well more like evening now... but it was beautiful... they were still naked and they were in each other arms... it was a beautiful day... and he had the feeling that his pup was sleeping, because he heard the breathing steady and he did after all space out about what they had shared for quite some while now.

Turning his head he pressed a light kiss on the red mark on Kiba's left cheek.

"Pup, you're sleeping?"

Kiba's lips formed a faint smile. "No... thinking of you..."

"Coincidence eh?"

"Hardly..."

"We should get back to the village..."

"I know... I'm sore..."

Neji grinned somewhat sheepishly and opened his mouth to comment but Kiba stopped him by opening the tired eyes.

"Neji-kun... was it... was it a... one time kind of thing?"

Neji stared at his pup kind of unbelievingly which didn't matter because Kiba was looking downwards.

"Hey..." he whispered putting his index finger under the chin tilting the head up, he smiled when their eyes met. "...you're my pup now... don't doubt me... ever." he smiled wider when those words earned him a true smile and a hug, an awfully tight hug which he returned to his heart's content.

"Now c'mon let me carry you back... oh pup... and if anyone notices you're limping... just tell them that I kicked your ass."

"Haa haa very funny, Neji-kun!"

...

_An: thank you for reading, let me know what you think..._

_Meti..._


End file.
